


Time Loop Trouble

by Sillypanda123



Series: Time Travel Fix It Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Stiles, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Good Peter, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillypanda123/pseuds/Sillypanda123
Summary: After years of fighting the International Supernatural Elimination Force (ISEF), Stiles is captured and sentenced to death. With a particular encounter, Stiles finds himself suddenly stuck in a dream on his way to the death camp. One thing he knows for sure is that this dream is not like any he's had before.Short chapter mini series. I'll try to at least update every week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to do an AU- time travel verse. Good criticism and comments are welcome.

Stiles’s hardened face could be seen from the window of the moving bus. Today was the day that Stiles would die. After years of constantly fighting hunters and the ISEF, Stiles was captured. Ironically, it was by complete accident. Decades of bloodshed had made Stiles paranoid,cold, and weary. It also had made him yearn for something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

Making his way across the Canadian border to visit his old friend Peter, Stiles was caught helping a human child from drowning in the finger lakes. The fresh water mermaids were long dead and, without its guardians, the lake had become desolate and inhabitable. Stiles didn’t want to admit why he stopped to help the lone child. Perhaps whatever he had started to feel had somehow crept into his conscious at the time. Nevertheless, he remained quiet during the interrogation and through the torture. Old memories of a helpless asthmatic Scott surrounded by the summer lake calling for help played over and over in his mind as he endured the pain. 

After the ISEF left, the FBI prodded Stiles for the locations of the rest of the Supernatural Warriors. Stiles did nothing but grit his teeth. He was desperate to protect the magical few that were left. The fae fled long ago, but the rest of them stayed to fight. Over the course of a ten short years,millions were slaughtered. Yet, Stiles would fight until his last breath. Unable to rip the magic out of the born warlock, the government sent Stiles to C.A.M.P. or the Complete Annihilation of Magical Persons facilities. There they would experiment on him. 

Now only ten miles away, Stiles could do nothing but stare at the familiar forrest passing outside of his window. It was ironic that his hometown was the place of his death. 

The trees blurred as Stiles tries to clear his head. He looked down at the bronze cuffs and focused his magic. The build up would kill him, but death was better than what lay ahead. He glanced out the window once more to see the calm brush of Beacon Hills.

What was there made him frown in confusion. Outside of his window, seemingly floating alongside the bus going 50 miles per hour, was him. He frowned harder. 

 

The outside him smirked and put one finger in front of his mouth. 

 

“Shit!” exclaimed the bus driver through the partition as he swerved sharply to the right, tilting the bus off its wheels. 

 

In that moment, Stiles could feel his magic ready for release. This was it. Regardless if the bus flipped over, he would be dead. He tensed for impact. 

Except the release never came. He opened his eyes unaware he had ever closed them. His outside self was floating in front of him, legs crossed. If Stiles wasn’t so suspicious, he might have found this moment comical. His outside self grinned again, leaned in, and bopped his nose. 

 

Suddenly, everything went black. 

 

Stiles peered through squinted eyes in disbelief. The sun was shining bright through a series of tree limbs. Stiles hadn’t seen the sun in five years. The last Hungarian Napisten, a creature responsible for purifying the atmosphere, was killed while fleeing the ISF air force. The ozone had never recovered. 

Stiles took time to take in any injuries. He wiggled his toes and fingers and slowly moved each limb. Then, while sitting up, he accessed his surroundings. Everything looked familiar...but not. He stood up on wobbly feet and stumbled against the nearby tree. As soon as his fingers brushed against the grainy bark, Stiles felt a warm vibration, almost as if the tree was greeting him?

 

“I’ve found you my little Mieczyslaw!” Stiles’s mom said while entering into the clearing. “ You hid so far away. Come, we have to make it back in town to start dinner for your Papa.” 

 

Stiles knew this must be a dream. He hadn’t seen his mom in thirty years.

Stiles’s mom walked over with an elegance that Stiles never possessed. Her dark curls blew in the wind, her long skirt fluttered around her ankles, and she was as brilliant as Stiles’s remembered. Stiles looked up at his mom and did something drastically unfamiliar. He smiled. 

“Mama.” Stiles said while reaching out to grasp her outstretched hands.


	2. Kid Mischief to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who it is.

He paused with his arms outstretched. They were small for a thirty eight year old man. Stiles slowly looked from his hand to his arm and down his body. He was closer to the ground than his mom. Why was he a child in his dream? 

He took in his surroundings again. The paint on the nearby tree told him they were in the Beacon Hill forest, near the red trail to be specific. That must mean that Stiles had drifted back to his happiest moment, a day before he was told of his mother’s illness. 

Even though Stiles loved his mother, he could remember the stress his nine year old mind endured with the knowledge that his mom would die. This was his last day in ignorance of his mother’s frontotemporal dementia.   
If Stiles remembered correctly, today was the summer equinox. Every year his mother woke him up early to help her search for Duchlasu, forest creatures of another dimension. Stiles would would help her pack a bag filled with small gifts and treats to give any creatures passing by. They would then park their car at the ranger’s office and traipse through the woods for the rest of the day. They stopped at every big cedar or oak tree to carefully inspect it. Apparently, the doorway to the demensions always were between two oak or cedar trees and you could tell by the knobs. His mom always talked about folklore and mythical creatures with such detail.

 

Stiles furrowed his brows. His mother was always accurate in her description of the supernatural. Stiles was a born Warlock, which was hereditary. However, the last Spark in his lineage was his Great Grandmother Helgis, who was a Polish witch. 

“ Do not worry Mieczy. We can always look for Duchlasu tonight.” His mother said while breaking his train of thought. She must have thought he was upset about not finding any forest creatures.

“ It’s okay Mama,” He said following the conversation from his memories, “ There is always next year.”

Stiles followed his mother back down the worn path. She stopped a few times to point out wild medicinal herbs and flowers as they made their way back. He had almost forgotten how much his mother loved nature. After all, she was a botanist with the best lilies and tulips in southern California. It’s sad what you forget after a while. 

The path cleared to reveal his mother’s old jeep. Well, in his memory or whatever this was, it looked brand new. As he approached the vehicle, Stiles felt eyes watching him, but he wasn’t certain whose. He sent out a small flare of warning towards the forest. As he hopped in the car, he missed his mother’s soft brown eyes staring at him in wonder. 

They pulled up to his childhood home. The picket fence was painted a fresh white and the front bed was flourishing with Petunias. Even though it looked the same, it felt brighter. After Stiles’s mom passed,the house became a time capsule. The Sheriff never repainted or changed the decorations in honor of his wife. 

Once in the house, his mom turned on the radio before she opened the refrigerator and pulled out the necessary ingredients to make pierogies. Sashaying over, she placed the stuffing and paper in front of Stiles. 

“ You stuff. I fold.” His mother said with a thick Polish accent.   
Stiles hesitantly started to stuff the thin dough. Without being obvious, he took a good look at his mother. Her hair was all there and her hands worked solid. He knew that in a few short months the illness would make her unable to do much of anything

 

“ Honey, I’m home.” the Sheriff said as he unbuckled his utility belt and kicked off his work boots. “ Where is everybody?”

 

“In the kitchen!” His mother called out already walking towards the door.

 

Stiles watched with fondness as the loving couple embraced. His Dad’s face was smooth and untouched by the harsh worry lines and grey hairs of the future. His deputy badge was pinned to his neat uniform and there were no traces of blood stains on his pants. 

 

The couple separated and the Sheriff made his way over to Stiles. Ruffling his hair in passing, the Sheriff began to talk about his long boring day. There were no murders, crazy psychopaths , or anything supernaturally related - just a slew of paperwork for traffic violations and the crazy Mr. Odessa claiming fairies were ruining his garden again. Stiled smiled as his parents discussed their mundane lives. 

 

With laughter and great food, dinner went by fast. The next thing Stiles knew he was in his childhood twin bed tucked under spiderman sheets.

 

“ Mama, will you tell me a story?” Stiles asked as his mom stood up to walk out of his room. 

“ You’re getting a little too old for stories,yes ?” His mother said in a teasing manner.

“ Never.” Stiles swore. Might as well milk this weird dream.

His mother sat down and drew in a breath. 

 

“ Long ago lived a beautiful witch in a peaceful meadow. This particular witch helped humans and creatures alike. She took comfort in helping others and particularly in helping those in love. You see, this witch was cursed. Her immortality would end as soon as she found true love. In her search for a cure, she mastered every potion and spell conceivable. Her potions and spells were masterpieces and widely sought after. The kings of long ago became jealous of her fame and fortune. They conspired together to woo her to her death. Each and every one asked for her hand in marriage, but she refused. They knew that if she fell in love with them, she would become mortal and easy to kill.” His mother paused with a far off look.

 

“She knew she could not stay in her lovely meadow so she wandered the world. As she travelled, she grew cold, closing off her heart. Centuries passed and she found herself drawn to a special place. There she met the only farmer’s son who was kind and asked nothing of her. It was love at first sight.” Stiles mother continued with a bitter smile.

 

“ However, she was now weak and anything could kill her. So, she did the unimaginable. She placed part of her magic in her son so that he would never grow weak…”

 

“ That son is you, Mieczyslaw. I never would have thought that you would emerge so young,” she paused and closed her eyes. Stiles suddenly felt a gentle brush against his mind.   
“And powerful.” She continued while meeting his eyes. 

 

“ Each child in our family is capable of becoming something more, but I wished a human life for you. I hid my powers so well. Tell me, my little Mieczy, why did you send a search out in the forest?” His mother asked with a piercing gaze.

 

Stiles didn’t know what to do. This dream was so real that it was starting to scare him. He didn’t remember his mom being so perceptive. If this was real then his mom just admitted that she was a witch AND immortal.

“You can hold your secrets for now, but just understand that I am here for you.” Stiles mom said leaning in to kiss his head.

Stiles watched his mom go in disbelief. He pulled the covers up and closed his eyes. This was it.


	3. The Fuck Is This Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Stiles was jostled awake by what felt like an earthquake. Quickly detangling himself from the covers, he hopped out of the bed and reached for the knife he always slept with. Except it wasn’t strapped to his thigh. 

 

“Whoa! Slow down Flash,” Scott exclaimed with his hands up, “ I’ve never seen you move that fast! Did you forget today was Friday?” 

 

Stiles rubbed his eyes and looked at Scott slack jawed. The Scott in front of him couldn’t have been more than nine years old judging by the scar that ran down his skinny right leg. Scott was still growing into his body. He was always short for his age and his arms were too long to actually be of use. His mousy brown hair was tousled, probably from jumping up and down on Stiles bed. His eyes still held an innocence that was so pure, Stiles felt dirty under their confused gaze.

 

Yet, he couldn’t help but grab Scott by his shoulders and tug him into a tight hug. Stiles could do nothing but silently cry as he held his best friend of thirty two years in his arms. Scott still smelled like peppermints and sunshine.

 

Scott couldn’t possibly know why Stiles was crying, but he squeezed Stiles in turn and began to rub his back. He was just that kind of friend. 

 

Stiles finally let go of Scott and with one last sniff, wiped his face.

 

“Did you have a bad dream again,Stiles?” Scott said while walking over to sit at Stiles desk. “ Mom says that when you have a bad dream, you should write everything down. That way you can process it more. “

 

Stiles knew exactly where Scott got the idea from, his therapist. Scott was probably still trying to get over his douchebag of a dad’s departure. 

 

“Thanks, Scott.” Stiles said with sincerity. “So what are we supposed to do today?”

 

“ You promised that you would take me to that lake you found after you did that weird search thing with your mom.” Scott said while wiggling his fingers at stiles to emulate the weird search thing. 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend. Honestly, this Scott was as impatient as his Scott. 

 

“ Get dressed,man. Your mom made pancakes.” Scott said as he tossed a pair of jeans towards Stiles direction and made his way out the door. 

 

Stiles began to search for clean clothes to put on. Why was his nine year old self so unorganized? After what felt like an hour, Stiles finally found a decent pair of shorts, a solid green shirt, and a pair of hiking boots. He found his book bag under his bed and stuffed it with towels, swimming trunks, flashlights, and anything he thought would help him save Scott. If he was correct, this was the day Scott swam too far and in exhaustion almost drowned.

 

He tossed his backpack over his left shoulder and headed downstairs. Scott was shoveling his face with a blueberry pancake and his mom was at the stove flipping pancakes and dancing to some late nineties song. She was god awful as she swayed her hips on the off beat and managed to flip the pancakes on beat. The quirkiness of the entire situation made Stiles have an unfamiliar feeling of lightheartedness. 

 

“Mieczy, are you going to stay there all day or come sit for pancakes?” His mother said as she continued to shimmy over the stove.

 

Stiles made his way over to the table and sat as his mom piled on five pancakes onto the plate in front of him. He slowly cut a slice into the stacked goodness in front of him. The savory taste of homemade pancakes flooded his mouth. Living off of gas station food for the past ten or so years, made Stiles’s taste buds mute in an attempt to satisfy his hunger. This was luxury. 

 

Scott and Stiles finished their breakfast without much fanfare and made their way to the garage so that Stiles could get his bike. As he was about to follow Scott out of the driveway, his mom flagged him down by leaning out of the unscreened window and motioning for him to come closer. 

 

“ I packed you treats for any lingering Duchlasu. You’ve come into your powers, which means the enchanted will notice you more than mere humans. Keep Scott safe, the boy needs all the protection he can get with a naivety like that.” His mom said as she passed him a smaller lunch box. 

 

“ I promise I will Mama.” Stiles said with certainty. 

 

His mom nodded twice before pulling the front window down. He turned to see Scott riding in circles waiting for him. He stopped when he noticed Stiles had finished and tilted his head while raising both eyebrows. 

 

Stiles shook his head at him. What Scott didn’t know, would keep him safer.

 

Scott chattered on and on about this new weird girl named Erica as they rode away. Apparently, she was mean to him on the playground and took his favorite figurine, which was actually something Erica would do. Just like her catwoman nickname, she had a slightly sadistic tendency towards new people. Poor past Boyd. 

 

They arrived at the preserve entrance and made their way to the front of the warden’s office where they parked their bike. Tanya, one of the local game wardens, pulled up beside them and waved as they hopped off their bike.

 

When her eyes met Stiles, she looked shocked to see him. Which was weird, because she literally babysat him as a kid. In a split second, she flashed yellow eyes at him and Stiles caught a hint of fang as she smirked at him. 

 

The interaction was so fast that Stiles was almost unsure if it had happened. Almost was the key word. Years spent with multiple supernatural beings told him that the eye flash was very real and that he shouldn’t dismiss her so quickly. He looked back at the car, but Tanya had already entered the building. 

 

“Hey Scott, do you know Tanya’s last name?” Stiles said to Scott once he was for sure they were out of supernatural hearing range. 

 

“I think it’s Hame, Hash, Hale… something like that.” Scott said with a tilt in his voice. He was trying to keep up with Stiles whose feet were effortlessly maneuvering around the difficult trail. 

 

“ How much longer do we have to walk?”Scott said with a whine in his voice.

 

“ Bro, be patient. We have about a half mile on the trail and a half mile off trail.” replied Stiles. 

 

The red trail was the most unused trail in the preserve. There were no distinguished sites along the route and was mostly uphill for miles. The only saving grace was a small hill on top of a dense mountain thirteen miles from the road. Stiles knew this because his mother loved to get lost on this trail . She always said surprises are everywhere people don’t look. 

 

Stiles pointed out the different plants to Scott and made sure to walk at a slightly slower pace. It felt comfortable to be back in the familiar forrest. He felt the trees sway and the critters crawl. Once or twice he saw a sprite or fairy, to them he gave slight nods too.It was only polite.

“I think I see it!” Scott said in excitement. 

The lake looked eerily beautiful in the morning light. The water was still and it glistened as the sun slowly ascended further into the sky. His mom cast coins into the newfound pond for “safety” when they first found this place. Stiles wished he could remember exactly how Scott came to almost drowning, but it had been so long. 

 

“Stiles, are you coming?” Scott asked as he hastily tugged off boots and wrestled with his clothes. The water would be a little chilly at this time of the day, but it would warm up. 

 

“Of course! I just have to do something really fast.” Stiles said as he set his bag down and rummaged through the sack his mom gave him. He found two gold coins the size of dimes that had weird writing on them. He curled them in his fist and threw them into the shallow end of the lake. Better safe than sorry.

The boys spent a good portion of their day swimming, skipping rocks, and fooling around the rocky edge of the lake. Stiles thought they were in the clear until Scott looked over and said 

“Race you to that rock over there!” 

while pointing at the far off rocks near the base of the river that that fed into the lake. Before Stiles could say anything Scott took off running and dove into the lake. This had to be it. This had to be when Scott would almost drown. Stiles tore after Scott with a strength his small body yet possessed. He cut the water with his small arms and closed in on their distances. Stiles couldn’t remember how he saved Scott, but he would. 

 

Suddenly, Scott stopped moving and disappeared under the water as if something had grabbed him. He reappeared a foot further and screamed help as his sputtered water out of his mouth. 

 

Stiles was almost to Scott before he disappeared once more under the water. With one big breath and eyes open, Stiles dove after his friend. He immediately noticed two large figures surrounding his friend. They were almost invisible under water, but Stiles could make out the outline of a tail and and human shape torso. One was dragging his friend down and the other was circling the both of them. 

Stiles warmed his hands, calling on his magic, but before he could push it towards them, the other zoomed up to him. It looked human-ish, if humans had jelly fish skin, large black eyes, a tail, and sharp teeth.

 

It’s grin dimmed and it’s eyes scrunched as if trying to remember something. Suddenly, it let out a melodic sound and grabbed Stiles. He felt the water move as he was taken up to the surface. He looked around for Scott and saw the other Siren push him out of the water. They quickly glided close to the shore and deposited Scott in Stiles’s arms. 

 

“ Tell the witch that we appreciate her payment, but it is not required. Every wetfolk knows of her deeds and we offer our services forever free to her and her offspring.” The first siren said in the most sensual voice Stiles had ever heard. 

 

“However,” the other drawled, “ if you would like to bring something to offer for your friend, please bring meat next time. We have grown tired of the bland Bass and Ground Mullet this lake has to offer. I heard human was good from our sea kin , but dinner is under your protection.”

 

“I will remember to bring something for you next time,” Stiles said as he held up an unconscious Scott in the waist deep water.

The Siren nodded and with a smooth dive back in the water, they disappeared. With much struggle, Stiles lugged Scott back to shore and laid him down on the rocky bank. Scott let out a groan, turned, and immediately vomited. 

 

“ What happened?” Scott groaned out while throwing a hand across his face.

 

“ You almost died from exhaustion, you idiot.” Stiles said with frustration. This Scott always did things without thinking twice.


	4. The Hales

Stiles was honest to God freaking out. He was sitting rigidly in a comfy lounge chair while Talia Hale offered him warm milk and cookies. After the debacle with Scott at the lake, Stiles figured he was done with unexpected supernatural encounters for the day. He guessed wrong.

 

The room he sat in was cozy. Warm colors and round frames decorated the wall. It was nothing like the burnt out husk of a house in the future. He couldn’t help but feel even more apprehensive.Despite her welcoming visage, Talia Hale was a legendary Alpha before her demise, all from battle glory.

 

Talia had a reputation of being fair but cut throat. Her death unintentionally caused several civil wars and broke multiple peace treaties between supernaturals alike. Her ancestral land spanned all of California and a small part of Mexico. As the main Hale branch, she was in charge of the adjacent cousin packs. Peter, Derek, Laura, and Cora were not the last Hales, but the only surviving from the main branch. The entire family shunned Derek and Peter for the death of their pack mates, labelling Derek as a traitor and Peter as an incompetent Left Hand. Since Cora was just a child, she was welcomed by the Mexico pack. 

 

“Your friend Scott suffered a nasty forehead bruise, but he’ll be okay,” She said while carefully placing the tray on the table.

 

There were plenty of open seats, but Talia sat right across from him. She observed him with sharp eyes and a tight smile before a small cough interrupted...whatever this was.

 

“Fattening up our potential emissary is never a good idea, Tal.” Peter said further announcing his presence. He walked with the same confidence as the future Peter, albeit with a little more spring in his step. He was terribly young with an unmarked face and permanent smirk. Stiles still found him attractive. 

 

“Are you even sure the boy knows what we are?” He drawled as he grabbed a cookie for himself. 

 

“Peter!” Talia chastised with a raised eyebrow, “ Don’t insult our guest.”

 

Peter sat catacorner to Stiles and crossed his legs as he bit into a sugar cookie. He seemed relaxed, but the tick in his foot and the eye twitch told Stiles he was extremely agitated. 

 

Stiles could feel his emotions warring in the back of his mind. Should he reveal himself now or play the innocent nine year old? What did they mean by “potential emissary?” 

 

“Stiles, I’m sure your mother has explained what or who we are since your manifestation. Supernatural creatures unconsciously know who is not human , but because secrecy is of utmost importance... it is rude to ask one another.” She said while staring at Stiles like a petulant child. “ However, your mother is truly powerful and all knowing. I would not put it past her to know who each and every creature is in Beacon Hills.”

She paused as she took a sip of her tea and overtly looked at Peter who was tapping his foot against the floor. 

 

“ Tanya reported you to me after she felt a large presence of magical energy. She said it took everything in her power not to rush to you. Magic users tend to smell...a certain way to the supernatural. From your particular smell, I can tell that you will be powerful. 

 

“What my dear sister would like to say is that you smell extremely good. So good that you’re basically the equivalent of magical catnip walking around.” Peter said through clenched teeth. 

 

“ Peter, ” Talia said with disdain, “ If you weren’t my second, I would ask you to excuse yourself. Tread lightly.”

 

“Even though my brother is impolite, he is correct. You smell extremely good. Thus, I would like to place a claim on you for the position of our future emissary. I know you have much to learn, but I think a claim would help advert unwanted attention.“ She continued with an absolute tone as she stood up and walked over to a large bookshelf, carefully extracting a small book from its pristine shelf. 

 

“Give this to your mother in my good faith. Then she will know how serious I am about my claim.” 

 

“Peter, please show Stiles to the guest room. I believe his friend is waking up.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Stiles, what happened?” Scott said groggily as he sat up from the chaise in what appeared as a study. 

 

“ You freaked out when a dog came upon our trail.” Stiles said with false exasperation. In reality, teenage peter in wolf form scared poor Scott so bad he had an asthma attack in fright.

“I thought I saw a wolf!” Scott said with his wide childish eyes.

 

“There are no wolves in California, Scott.” Stiles said with reassurance. He thought he heard a snicker from somewhere in the house. Wolves and their super sonic hearing. “ Come on. I’ve already gathered our stuff and Tanya was kind enough to put our bikes in the back of her truck. We better get home before dark.

 

Scott nodded slowly and made his way off the chaise. As they passed through the hallway, Stiles couldn't help but take his time looking at the picture frames adorning the walls. The people who lived here obviously loved each other and it said something that Talia was willing to offer him a place in the pack. All he had to do was save them all first. 

Tanya dropped Scott off at his house and rode silently the rest if the way to Stiles’s house. She didn’t speak until Stiles bike touched the paved driveway. “Talia talked with all of us about offering you the position of future emissary. I and the rest of the family will be watching over you. Some of us are more...hesitant, but that’s only because of your age. I just stopped babysitting you last year” Tanya ended in fondness.

 

Stiles smiled kindly at her as he grabbed his bike. “I’m not scared, but this is all so new,” Stiles said in the most innocent way he could muster.  
“ Thank you for extending the Hale protection. I will discuss Alpha Talia’s claim with my mother.” Stiles said with formality. 

Tanya nodded as she climbed back into her pick-up truck. She watched Stiles as he parked his bike in the garage and went up the steps. He waved at her as he entered into the house. Hopefully, he could navigate this new split in history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit with consistancy so thank you all who bookmarked this!


End file.
